


Comic Con Adventures

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty and Jasper go to a comic convention and end up having tons of fun. Plenty of pop culture references, and a few cameo appearances!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day Before

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure half my inspiration for this is because i'm actually going to an anime convention soon ayyyyyy lmao. this is going to have four parts to it and i hope you enjoy it!! if you like it pleaseeeeee leave kudos and/or comments c:

            They were in the car on the way to a convention. After spending yesterday packing, and double checking that they had every single last piece to all of their cosplays along with what they deemed essential (and yes Jasper, bringing along video games and a laptop _is_ essential), they were finally on their way. Monty was driving for the first hour, Jasper for the second, and they had just stopped at a gas station halfway up to fill up both their car and their stomachs. Before getting out the driver’s side, Monty quickly asked Jasper what kind of chips he wanted, to which he replied “Pringles are fine!” Monty walked into the small gas station, grabbed a can of Pringles, two bottles of sprite, and a bag of salt and vinegar chips for himself before walking up to the cash register. Including gas, it was only about 25 dollars. After walking out into what seemed like a wave of heat, he opened the passenger side door and got in. They sat in the gas station for about ten minutes, Jasper trying to eat Pringles as quickly as humanly possible, before they left to drive for yet another hour. Monty cranked up the music, Jasper smiling when he heard the song Uma Thurman playing through the speakers. The rest of the drive was spent listening to music (while checking a few times to make sure that Monty’s phone was plugged into the car charger) and taking sips of sprite while glancing out the window every few minutes. Though there wasn’t much to look at besides the bright blue sky and the vibrant green leaves on trees, it made Monty wish that summer wasn’t ending as soon as it was.

            An hour and a few minutes later and they were at their hotel room. Jasper immediately flopped down on the bed, feeling exhausted. They had woken up at ten that morning, well, more like Monty woke him up. He practically dragged Jasper into the kitchen that morning, and Jasper perked up when he smelled bacon. Monty’s mom had decided to make them pancakes and bacon that morning. She wanted to spend a little bit of time with them before she let her barely eighteen year old son drive two hours away, so she decided that making them breakfast and having them eat it with her was the best way to do that.

            “This is delicious,” Jasper had commented in between bites of pancake, causing Monty’s mom to smile widely. After that they brushed their teeth, threw their toothbrushes and toothpaste into one of their bags, and left after checking for the last time that they had everything.

            So naturally, Jasper was tired. It was only 12:30, but he never properly woke up and they had also stayed up in anticipation until three in the morning.

            “Can we just take a nap really quick?” Jasper whined.

            “Go ahead,” Monty approved, “Besides, we’ve only got to go and get our badges tonight since it’s Thursday. The real fun starts tomorrow.” Jasper fell asleep minutes later, and Monty couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. While Jasper was asleep, Monty set up everything they had brought. He threw their body wash in the cramped bathroom, hung up their cosplay clothes, found where all the wall outlets were so they could charge all the electronics they had brought, and plugged in the Wii so they could play games later that night. He was honestly a bit proud of himself for doing all of this in less than ten minutes. While waiting to wake up Jasper, Monty started playing Mario Kart, letting out a sigh of relief when he remembered that he did pack his GameCube controllers. He couldn’t play with the Wii remote; it just felt off to him. After playing through eight tracks, he noticed it was one in the afternoon and if Jasper slept too much longer he would never get to sleep tonight. Monty woke him up in the gentlest way possible, and asked if he wanted to get lunch soon.

            “Yeah sure, what’s around here?”

            “Well, from past experience, there’s plenty of fast food, although I think there’s a few restaurants around here too, but when I came up here last year I didn’t go to them because I didn’t bring that much money,” Monty told him, trying to recall at least a few of the places near the convention center. Luckily their hotel was a mere five minutes away from the convention center, mainly due to Monty booking their room literally the day he turned eighteen.

            “Do you remember if there’s a Wendy’s?”

            “I want to say yes,” Monty replied, “Want to go walk around and check?”

            “Sure! Hopefully we won’t have to walk too long though since it’s burning up outside omg.” They both threw on a pair of shoes and after waiting for the elevator for what seemed like years (they got stuck on the ninth floor of the hotel), they left the hotel lobby into the city. They were downtown, so the roads were packed with cars, but this also meant there were plenty of places to easily walk around. After crossing three or four streets (neither of them was counting, though they were complaining about the heat), they reached Wendy’s. They both walked into the building, glad to be in air conditioning yet again, and Monty took out his wallet. He took out twenty dollars as they stood in line.

            After they got their food, they walked the short distance back to their hotel room. They opened the bag of food within seconds of entering the door, and the smell of burgers filled the air around them. They both devoured their food, and decided to play Mario Kart for a bit while waiting to go down to the convention center. Monty chose Rainbow Road and the glare Jasper sent his way seemed evil enough to kill. Monty laughed.

            Monty demolished Jasper in Mario Kart, much to Jasper’s despair. They had both played it for years with each other, and though they were evenly matched at first, over the years Monty had become slightly better. Monty gave Jasper a pat on the back and rolled his eyes when Jasper stuck his tongue out at him.

            “So, you ready to throw on your cosplay? I’m sure people will be down there for a few hours at least,” Monty figured.

            “Yeah, sure. Besides that, I’ve never worn my Link cosplay for more than half an hour before, so at least I’ll finally get to wear that for a few hours,” Jasper smiled as he searched for his bag. Monty noticed and told Jasper all their cosplays were already hanging up in the tiny closet in their hotel room. Jasper gave him a thumbs up as he grabbed what he needed from the hanger and went into the bathroom, sighing quietly when he realized it was indeed cramped. He ended up changing in the shower, which was the biggest space in there, and minutes later he stepped back into the main part of the hotel room. Monty had changed even faster, mainly because his cosplay didn’t require any accessories. His choice to just cosplay as L from Death Note, he decided, was probably one of the best ones he had ever made. His hair was naturally black, so he didn’t even have the hassle of trying to put on a wig the first night, and the clothes were comfortable and easy to change in and out of. Speaking of wigs, he was currently trying to help Jasper with his.

            “Just hold still, I’ve got this,” Monty demanded, trying not to seem harsh. Jasper threw his hands up in defeat while Monty adjusted his wig for him, and after a few more seconds of struggling, Monty got the wig to look nearly perfect. By some miracle none of Jasper’s hair was sticking out of the wig cap, and the wig covered the wig cap easily. Jasper gave Monty a grin after looking in the bathroom mirror, pleased with how his cosplay turned out.

            “You look amazing,” Monty complimented, causing Jasper to blush.

            “Thanks, you too,” Jasper responded. They decided to drive to the convention center, not wanting to walk ten minutes in the nearly ninety degree heat. After figuring out where they were supposed to park, they walked into the convention center, which was more populated than Monty expected it to be at seven at night. He spotted a fair amount of Marvel cosplayers, namely tons of Captain America’s (though all of them looked really well done), as well as the ever present Homestuck fan base which refused to ever die down. They got in line behind four other people to get their badges for the weekend, and Monty tapped his foot impatiently. They both grabbed their badges after a minute or so, and went to find a place to sit down real quick so they could take a few pictures with Monty’s phone.

            “Smile for the camera, Jas’,” Monty teased. Jasper rolled his eyes and smiled at the camera anyways while Monty took a few quick selfies of the both of them. Monty immediately posted the pictures on tumblr with the following caption:

            **Montyyyygreen: Come find me and @ailaikjasper!! We’ll be up here for a few hours, and don’t be afraid to say hi. #comic con #comic con 2015 #selfie #my cosplay**

            He constantly refreshed his activity page for the next five minutes, hoping that he would at least get five or six notes on them, though he only ended up getting one “like”. He shrugged, and after putting his phone in his pocket, turned to Jasper to figure out what they wanted to do next.

            “Do you wanna just walk around for a bit, or?” Monty asked him.

            “Yeah, fine with me. I’ve never been here before, so it’ll probably be good for me to walk around the place a few times, you know?”

            “Yeah, definitely a good idea,” Monty said as he grabbed Jasper’s hand. They walked around slowly, Monty stopping every once in a while to walk up to other cosplayers and ask if he could take their picture. His favorite picture so far was of an Assassin’s Creed cosplayer who, when he asked to take a picture, led him outside real quick (Jasper obviously right behind him just in case the worst happened), and climbed up a wall onto a ledge really quick so he could take her picture. She looked into the camera with a huge smile on her face, obviously proud of her ability to climb up walls, and Monty snapped four pictures before giving her the thumbs up to climb down. Though she only climbed up about ten feet, the pictures still turned out astounding, and Monty showed the girl the pictures. Her reaction was a shy smile and a quick goodbye to them before heading back inside. Monty and Jasper waited a minute or so before heading back in themselves, not wanting to seem like they were creepily following her around, and they went back to sitting down on the stairs.

            “Dude, I’ve gotten some great pictures,” Monty commented. Jasper looked over Monty’s shoulder while he scrolled through all the ones he had taken so far, and agreed within seconds.

            “These all look great!”

            “I know! And everybody here is so nice too I swear,” Monty rambled on, “Like seriously so far everybody I’ve asked to take a picture of has said yes, and a few of them even took a selfie with me afterwards because why not I guess, and it just feels like home here, you know?”

            “I get the same feeling to be honest,” Jasper responded with a smile. “It’s getting late though-”

            “-I wouldn’t count ten as late,” Monty interrupted.

            “Well, late enough. Want to head back to our hotel room and watch something on Netflix?”

            “Sounds good with me,” Monty said while standing up. He wrapped one arm around Jasper’s waist and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek while they walked back to the parking lot, already feeling that tomorrow would be even better.


	2. The First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoa i haven't updated this in forever whoops lmao. just letting you know that chapter three is indeed finished, and chapter four will be started soon (okay it'll probably be started soon, but no promises yeah?). good news (or bad depending on how much you like this character): there's actually a mention of murphy in this chapter ayyyy. Also good news: this is the longest chapter of the fic (this one is a little over 4k words, and chapter three is right around 3k words) so hopefully you'll like that if nothing else. i'm also like way excited about season 3 of the 100 starting soon so i decided to pick up this fic since i sort of abandoned it, and hopefully i'll work on my high school au soon. Anyways, hope you enjoy the update!
> 
> P.S: There's already a kissing scene written for the next chapter that's like a paragraph long, so if you're here for that, it'll be in the fic next chapter so you'll have that to look forward to

            Monty’s alarm rang loudly that morning. One of them would’ve definitely thrown it across the room if it hadn’t been for Monty putting it on top of the Wii, already having anticipated the possibility. Jasper rubbed his eyes and stretched out his arms before slowly standing up to go turn off the phone alarm. He made sure Monty was waking up as well, so that way neither of them would fall back asleep five minutes later and miss half the day, which was seeming like a more tempting idea by the second with how little sleep both of them had gotten. Though they went back to the hotel room at ten, they had also made a midnight run for milkshakes and kept scrolling through the tumblr tag for the convention, hoping they would find a few pictures of their cosplays (both of them could’ve sworn at least ten people asked, but all they managed to find was one picture of Jasper with a Zelda cosplayer). Then they had played four quick races on Mario Kart, and realized they also needed to still take showers. In all the fun, they had forgotten that they were waking up at nine in the morning and that falling asleep at two wasn’t that great an idea.

            “You awake, Monty?” Jasper whispered, not wanting to hear another loud noise until he had eaten breakfast and gone to Starbucks for coffee.

            “Barely,” Monty mumbled back, “Can I just sleep for like another ten minutes?”

            “Nope,” Jasper replied, “We’re going to eat breakfast, throw on our cosplays, and then go to Starbucks,” he stated. Monty sat up slowly, still not completely awake, and nodded his head at Jasper, too tired to talk when it wasn’t needed. Jasper grabbed the box of pop-tarts they had brought and handed them to Monty, hoping that getting him to eat food would keep him awake for just a little longer. Monty started slowly chewing on the food, and Jasper breathed a small sigh of relief, knowing that he wouldn’t fall asleep at this point. After they both finished eating, Jasper grabbed his cosplay for the day. He had decided on Starlord, and Monty had decided to continue the marvel theme by cosplaying Bucky Barnes that day.

            “We’re both going to be burning up today I swear,” Jasper said as he threw on his leather jacket. He had spent two months looking for one that both fit him well and looked really close to Starlord’s.

            “Yeah, well, at least the convention center is air conditioned,” Monty shrugged. He was applying eyeliner and eye shadow in a purposely smudged way at the moment, hoping that it would resemble Bucky’s fairly well.

            “True,” Jasper replied. He decided to just not wear a wig for this cosplay, feeling that his hair was close enough and he just didn’t want to bother with one, especially since every time he wore won it was like the temperature rose dramatically within ten minutes.

            “Okay, well, I’m ready,” Monty grinned as he looked in the mirror. He thought he made a pretty good Bucky, if he did say so himself. He threw the black eyeliner in one of his pockets in case he needed to put more on later in the day, and walked out of the hotel room with Jasper at his side after triple checking that they both had the card to get back into the room later.

            The closest Starbucks ended up being a fifteen minute drive from their hotel, but they both decided to go anyways, especially since they would be back at the convention center by about eleven anyways. Besides, they both declared years ago that Starbucks was always a good idea, no matter the circumstance. They walked in to a fairly full Starbucks with people staring at them within seconds. Neither could tell if it was out of admiration, disgust, confusion, or a winning mixture of the three. Monty swore out of the corner of his eye he saw some middle aged woman take a picture with a weird look on her face, but decided to just let it go. After ordering (Monty a caramel ribbon frappucino, Jasper a green tea frappucino), they sat down in the corner and immediately connected to the free wifi at the place. They both had ordered under their character’s names, so obviously Monty had to take a few quick selfies and post them to tumblr.

            **Montyyyygreen: at starbucks with @ailaikjasper!! #selfie #my cosplay**

            He scrolled through tumblr while sipping down his frappucino for a few minutes before a random teenage girl hesitantly walked up to them, phone in hand.

            “Are you guys cosplaying as Bucky and Starlord?” She asked them with a huge smile on her face, “Because if so then that’s the coolest thing ever.”

            Monty grinned back before replying with a “Yeah! Do you want to take a picture with us?” He asked while pointing at her phone.

            “That would be awesome!” She said back, the grin on her face growing by the second. Monty and Jasper both smiled back, happy that they just made this girl’s day. After taking a few pictures with her, they realized they had finished their drinks, waved the girl goodbye, and hopped in Monty’s car to drive to the convention center, ready to continue their day.

            They got to the convention center at exactly eleven, and already huge crowds of people had formed everywhere, not that it was a bad thing. Monty sat down in a corner, pulled out his phone, and looked at the panel schedule he had downloaded last night. He hadn’t had a chance to look at it yet, but figured now would be the time to do so. He looked over it, seeing that there was a “Webcomics 101” panel, a few Q&A panels for comic book writers and artists, a “Hang out with Homestucks” panel (which from past experience tended to be… chaotic), and tons of other stuff, including the formal ball that night. Though everything looked fairly interesting, he decided that he wanted to go to a panel on horror video games (he couldn’t resist them and since the panel was at ten that night, Monty figured they might as well go). Monty looked over to Jasper to make sure it was okay with him, and Jasper just shrugged and said that by that point they probably wouldn’t have anything else to do so why not?

            “Well, what do you want to do until then?” Monty asked. He was trying to make this convention the best for Jasper since he hadn’t been to one before (well, technically he and Monty had gone to a more local comic convention for about four hours one day, but it wasn’t the same experience as going for a whole weekend), so he was willing to just roll with whatever Jasper decided on doing that day.

            “I have no idea what there even is to do, do you?”

            “Actually, I do know there’s a game room here if memory serves me right,” Monty suggested, “Want to go look for that?”

            “Sure!” Jasper responded with a smile.

            While walking to the games room they ended up getting stopped three times. Apparently everybody really liked Jasper’s Starlord cosplay, and Monty couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face when he got asked for yet another picture. They walked into the games room and both of them immediately went over to play Dance Dance Revolution. Monty used to play it tons, and while Jasper wasn’t the greatest at it, he still knew how to play it and not miserably fail. They ended up playing through three songs, Monty winning all of them, before they both decided they needed to buy something to drink. They both bought a bottle of water before returning to the game room, ready to keep playing games for at least a little while longer. Jasper got tired of DDR a few minutes later, so Monty suggested that they just play some other game that didn’t require so much energy.

            “That sounds like a great idea,” Jasper replied, almost out of breath, before taking another gulp of water. Monty let out a small chuckle and found that they had set up some rhythm game in a corner that just involved tapping buttons. It seemed pretty easy and also didn’t involve too much work, so he figured Jasper would be fine with playing it. The game was as easy as Monty thought, and Jasper seemed to like playing it, so they played it for a while until boredom struck and they decided to just walk around for a while.

            While walking around, a Gamora cosplayer came up to them and asked if they had heard about the Marvel photo shoot that was about to start.

            “Actually we hadn’t, when is it?”

            “In about ten minutes. Want to just follow me to it?” She asked. Monty shrugged and followed her. Sure enough, there were already tons of Marvel cosplayers all gathered in one area, and Monty was happy as could be about it. Scanning the crowd he saw at least two Steve Roger’s, a few Peggy Carter’s (which he was really excited about), a few Hawkeye’s, and he could’ve sworn he saw at least one Kate Bishop. He looked behind him to see Jasper talking to the only other Starlord cosplayer there, and he decided to go see if he could find that Kate Bishop cosplayer to get a quick selfie with her. Monty ended up finding her easily.

            “I love your cosplay!” He told her, causing her to blush slightly.

            “Thanks! Yours is pretty cool too,” She complimented him back. They ended up talking about Young Avengers for a few minutes until whoever was running the photo shoot yelled that it was starting. After snapping a quick selfie with her (and asking for her tumblr), Monty ran back to find Jasper.

            The photo shoot was a bit chaotic at first (trying to cram everybody there into one picture was a struggle), but after about five minutes the chaos died down and they were yelling out group shots left and right. The first one called was for the Avengers, and of course a Spiderman cosplayer jokingly tried to photobomb the picture. It actually worked for a few seconds until somebody politely told him to get out of the picture. Luckily somebody shouted out to get a picture of all the Spiderman cosplayers immediately after, and though half of them had masks on, you could still feel how glad all of them were. After this was a Big Hero 6 group picture.

            “Is it hot in here or is it just me?” some Tadashi cosplayer yelled out. They continued to make bad puns for the next few seconds, causing some people to laugh and some people to have a look of annoyance on their face. Monty and Jasper were both laughing. Next up for pictures was the Young Avengers, and Monty made sure to take at least two or three pictures of the Kate he had been talking to earlier, although from the beginning he had been taking pictures nonstop (thankful he had remembered to throw his phone charger in his bag so his phone wouldn’t die halfway throughout the day- he hated how quick the battery ran out on his iPhone). A few more picture requests were called up, and eventually Jasper got into a picture because the Gamora that led them there yelled out “Guardians of the Galaxy!” when the person running it asked for requests. Jasper looked directly at Monty’s phone for the first few seconds, Monty smiling at him as he snapped a few quick pictures of Jasper. About half an hour in and they had started running out of ideas. For about a minute there was complete silence besides the mumbling of people standing near the photo shoot.

            “Steve and Peggy!” Somebody shouted from the crowd. Oddly enough, there were as many Steve’s as Peggy’s, and all of them ended up posing with each other. One pair had Peggy holding Steve in her arms bridal style, one pair was standing back to back, both of them with their obviously fake weapons pointing towards the cameras, and the third group had Steve giving Peggy a piggy-back ride (they tried it the other way around, but the Peggy was wearing heels that they couldn’t balance in that well). After that, people started coming up with a few more ideas (somebody asked for a picture of Hawkeye and Kate), and then somebody ended up calling out “Steve and Bucky!”

            “Here, hold my phone and take some pictures,” Monty said to Jasper before running up to get in the picture. Weirdly enough, he was the only Bucky there, which made it harder to figure out what to do for pictures. It ended in two of the Steve’s resting their arm on Monty’s shoulders, and the third Steve was tall enough to rest both their arms on top of Monty’s head. Monty looked towards his camera with a huge grin on his face, happy with how the picture had turned out. Jasper and Monty stayed through the rest of the photo shoot, Monty still taking pictures while Jasper had his arm wrapped around his waist, and after the last full group shot at the end (some more people had walked in halfway through), they left the photo shoot to go get something to eat.

            “So, where do you wanna go?” Jasper asked, not caring where at this point. As long as it had food that was half decent, he was okay with it.

            “I don’t really care. We can just go to that Chinese place we saw while driving to Starbucks this morning if that’s fine with you,” Monty suggested. Jasper nodded in agreement as he reached out to grab Monty’s hand. They drove to the Chinese place in about ten minutes or so, and all that filled the car was silence.

            They walked into the small restaurant to the sight of other cosplayers there. _Guess people had the same idea I did,_ Monty thought. They sat down at a table near the other cosplayers there, waiting patiently for their server. Their server came around quicker than expected with this large a crowd, and quickly asked what they wanted to drink. Monty said that Coke would be fine, and Jasper asked for lemonade. Their drinks came back shortly and they sipped them while looking through the menu. After they ordered, Monty took out his phone and started posting pictures on his tumblr while waiting for their food.

            **Montyyyygreen: Comic con has been great!! Ran into this awesome Kate Bishop cosplayer (@hawkeyebishop616) at the Marvel photo shoot #comic con #comic con 2015 #selfie #my cosplay**

“Hey Monty, guess what?”

            “What?”

            “You’re a nerd,” Jasper teased. Monty let out a small laugh as their food arrived. They took their time eating it, enjoying each other’s company and the food itself. After leaving their server a generous tip (Monty felt bad for how hard they would have to work today, so he ended up leaving a seven dollar tip for their fifteen dollar meal), they headed back to the convention center. Monty found a bathroom the second they got back so that he could apply more smudged eyeliner, and Jasper took a picture of a Harley Quinn cosplayer while waiting (he was surprised to already see a Suicide Squad version of Harley Quinn, especially since the movie didn’t even come out for another few months). Monty emerged moments later, wallet in hand.

            “Wanna go to the dealer’s room or artist alley and look around? I figure I brought money for a reason,” Monty shrugged.

            “Sounds good with me,” Jasper agreed.

            The dealer’s room was huge, and Jasper’s eyes lit up within seconds of seeing how much comic related stuff there was. He perused through each of the booths set up, and he and Monty decided to split apart and just text each other when they were ready to do something else. Jasper went over to a booth that had comics for The Walking Dead, as well as shirts and action figures for it. He bought the first volume of the comic since he loved the TV show so much, and carefully placed it into his bag, not wanting it to get messed up. Of course there were also some booths selling video games, and Jasper went to a few of those as well. He ended up buying a few GameCube games (one of the booths was selling tons of them), namely Resident Evil Zero, Harvest Moon: Magical Melody (he had played tons of Harvest Moon when he was younger, but he hadn’t played that one yet), and the original Animal Crossing (he had been playing Animal Crossing: New Leaf on his 3DS for a while now and loved it). Jasper threw the games into his bag and decided to keep looking, though he didn’t buy anything else at that moment. By the time they both walked out, Monty was fairly certain he had heard the song Ghost by Mystery Skulls played at least eight different times, and although he loved the song, he could only take it for so long.

            “So, what did you end up getting?” Jasper wondered.

            “Just a poster so far, you?”

            “Some video games and the first volume of The Walking Dead comics,” Jasper said. Monty gave him a pleased look as they continued walking around the convention center hand in hand. They walked around for literal hours, occasionally stopping to take a break or ask people for pictures. Jasper especially liked some of the Welcome to Night Vale cosplays he saw, and one of the Kevin ones had their makeup so well done to the point where Jasper was slightly freaked out while taking their picture. Still, the Kevin was actually really kind and said that Jasper took a great picture of them.

            Monty and Jasper ended up sitting on the stairs for part of the time, just making small talk while letting Monty’s phone charge for a bit, occasionally snacking on chips and drinking pop. However, there were definitely a few quick kisses between them at points, usually initiated by Jasper, and a few instances of them saying “I love you, you fuckin’ nerd,” to each other.

            The panel on horror video games eventually crept up on them, Monty remembering they were going to it only half an hour before it started. They waited in the short line to get in, glancing at some of the neat cosplayers both in the line and in the general area. A younger black girl (Monty wanted to say she was maybe 13) and her dad had dressed up as Clementine and Lee from The Walking Dead game, and Monty tapped her dad’s shoulder to see if it was okay to get a picture of those two.

            “Yeah, it’s fine!” He replied, “By the way, thanks for asking. It’s her first convention and she was really nervous to dress up,” He finished in a whisper. Monty nodded understandingly, and took two quick pictures of them.

            “Your outfit looks great,” He told the girl.

            “Thank you,” She mumbled, a shy blush present on her face. Monty grinned as he went back to his spot in line beside Jasper.

            The panel ended up being pretty neat. They showed trailers for some of the upcoming horror video games (Monty was convinced he was going to buy all of them), and had a few discussions on what they considered key elements to creating a scary game. Monty agreed on most of their points, such as needing a story weaved into the game and not just having players shoot zombies nonstop in different lighting, and their point about making sure that the background music and noises were used appropriately and not just having tons of noise all the time. He was also glad that the panelists brought up how annoying and offensive it was that half the games out there took place in a mental asylum because they had been deemed inherently “spooky” for no reason besides the fact that mental illness was so stigmatized in the US. Jasper and Monty both almost applauded the panelists after they made that point. After the panel was over, Jasper still looked as energized as Monty was, so Monty suggested that they go to the rave that night.

            “It could be tons of fun!” Monty argued. Jasper usually got bored at parties and hated dancing, so he wasn’t completely up for the idea.

            “But there’s going to be so many sweaty people there,” He countered with a look of disgust on his face, “And besides, I don’t even like dancing.” Monty frowned.

            “Can we just go for half an hour or so? You can just sit down somewhere and play games on your phone for a bit,” Monty tried to convince him, hoping that it was working. Contrary to Jasper, Monty absolutely loved partying and dancing.

            “Yeah, sure I guess,” Jasper sighed.

            “Don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you with tons of kisses tonight,” Monty responded. Jasper gave him a small smile as they walked into the rave, Monty feeling at home.

            Glowsticks lit up the room as much as the neon clothing tons of people were wearing. All around him, Monty could see people’s arms half covered in kandi bracelets and girls wearing tutus in varying colors. Some of them even had lights attached to them, which he thought was incredible. The music was loud as could be, and he moved his feet to the beat, reminiscing on the days in middle school where he was learning how to “shuffle” with his friends. Though that trend had died in popularity within the year, he still loved the culture that came along with it. Stopping to catch his breath, he looked up to see a handsome guy standing right in front of him, who looked about his age.

            “Dude, you seem pretty chill and you can shuffle pretty well, what’s your name?”

            “Monty, what’s yours?”

            “It’s John, but just call me Murphy. Here, do you want one of my bracelets?”

            “Sure!” Monty yelled above the sound of the music. Murphy smiled as he gave Monty one of his bracelets, and shouted to ask if he wanted to take a selfie. Monty nodded his head as Murphy threw his arm around his shoulder, Monty holding up his wrist to show off his bracelet. Monty had Murphy type in his tumblr URL on his phone, and told him he would post the picture later. At that point, he also realized it was midnight, and that he had told Jasper they were only staying until 11:45. He internally cringed and walked over to where he had left Jasper, hoping he wouldn’t be too mad.

            “Sorry I’m late,” Monty apologized immediately, “There was this chill guy though that wanted to take a selfie with me and even gave me a bracelet.”

            “It’s fine,” Jasper said, “Let’s just go.” Monty knew he was irritated, but hoped that it would fade.

            The drive to their hotel room was tense, and not even the sound of Fall Out Boy playing made it better. After they both took showers, Monty decided that he needed to talk with Jasper because obviously there had to be some underlying problem. He knew that being fifteen minutes late leaving might’ve made Jasper a little annoyed, but not annoyed enough to give him the silent treatment for the past hour.

            “Hey Jas’, is anything wrong?”

            “No, no, not at all, seriously,” Jasper replied too quickly.

            “Okay I know something’s up. If you don’t want to talk about it that’s fine, but just know that if you want to solve whatever problem there is, then you’re actually going to have to talk about it,” Monty stated, trying not to come across as harsh. Jasper took a deep breath before replying.

            “I don’t know what’s wrong, honestly. For some reason I just started feeling off and a bit sad for no reason. Maybe I’m just tired and that’s why. It has nothing to do with you though, I promise,” Jasper confessed. Monty wrapped his arm around Jasper’s shoulder, bringing him in closer.

            “Well, hopefully tomorrow will be better, yeah?” Monty encouraged. A small grin graced Jasper’s face as he buried his head into Monty’s chest.

            “Yeah,” Jasper mumbled. They both lied back on one of the beds, Monty with his arm wrapped around Jasper’s waist as they fell asleep, hoping tomorrow would get better.


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh, yeah it's been a while since I updated whoops lmao. However, I now have this whole entire thing finished, and I'll post the final chapter this weekend!! (I figure that'll give the people reading this enough time to figure out that I actually updated and it'll give you a bit of time to read this chapter so yeah). Thank you to everybody who has taken the time to read this, and a huge thank you to the people who have left kind comments, you're the best <333 (also yes i know it became 2016 while i was writing it so just ignore that this hypothetically would've taken place last year, yeah?)

            _Why did I think setting the alarm for 8:30 in the morning for Saturday was a good idea?_ That was the first thought that came to Monty’s mind as he turned off their alarm within a matter of seconds. Jasper hadn’t woken up yet, and Monty was fine with giving him another half hour or so to sleep, or however long it would take to watch an episode of Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood. He had been watching it for the past two weeks or so, and sort of ended up loving it way more than he ever expected to. He sat through the episode in silence, a smile faintly present on his face as he glanced over at Jasper every few minutes or so. Eventually the episode ended and Jasper was being slowly woken up by Monty shaking at his arm, gently as possible.

            “Mmmmmm, time to get up already?” Jasper asked while rubbing his eyelids.

            “I know, it’s early,” Monty replied, knowing Jasper would understand that by saying that he meant yes.

            “Can I just sleep ten more minutes?” Jasper pleaded. Monty rolled his eyes.

            “C’mon, once you get up it’ll be fun, promise.”

            Ten minutes later and Monty woke Jasper up for real this time, and they started throwing on their cosplays for the day. They had decided to go as Cecil and Carlos from Welcome to Night Vale, and Jasper agreed that Monty did indeed make the perfect Carlos. Jasper started drawing on fake tattoos with purple and black markers (they were Crayola washable markers, so Jasper figured they were probably safe enough to draw on himself with) while Monty rummaged through his suitcase to try finding his safety goggles he had brought (he had to buy them for chemistry class that year, but they ended up doubling for his cosplay). After Jasper finished filling his arms up with fake tattoos, he sprayed both of them with an abundant amount of hairspray, and threw baby powder on top of his arms, since that was the only thing he could easily seal the marker with. Monty held up his safety goggles triumphantly, a huge grin spread across his face. Jasper carefully applied purple eye shadow, throwing black glitter carelessly on top, and then he decided he was good to go. Both of them put on their shoes, and after Monty had grabbed his bag (he had at least remembered to empty that out sometime last night), they headed out to the convention center.

            “I swear this heat is going to be the death of me,” Jasper complained. Monty just nodded his head in agreement.

            Once they got to the convention center, the very first thing Monty did was take his phone out of his pocket and took a quick selfie of them, making sure to post it up on tumblr.

            **Montyyyygreen: Me and my Cecil (@ailaikjasper) are at the con already, so feel free to come find us and say hello! #comic con #comic con 2015 #selfie #my cosplay**

“This is a really good picture,” Monty said, mainly to himself, as he pressed “post.” Jasper liked the picture and reblogged it, hoping some of the followers he had gained over the last two days would come up to them and say hi or something. It wasn’t that he was bored at all, in fact, he was actually having a lot of fun. However, he did wish that he was actually talking to people for more than a few minutes.

            An hour passed in just walking around, running into a few other Welcome to Night Vale cosplayers at times. They had spotted two other Cecil’s, and, much to Monty’s delight, a Kevin cosplayer (Monty actually really loved Kevin for some reason he couldn’t quite pinpoint). Every time they spotted these cosplayers, Monty immediately got their attention so he and Jasper could take a quick selfie with them before walking around some more.

            “Can we please take a break from walking?” Jasper asked a few minutes later.

            “Yeah, sure! My feet are actually starting to kill me,” Monty said with a small chuckle. Jasper sat down on the now familiar stairs they had taken breaks on yesterday while Monty decided to go to the little store inside the convention center to get them each something to drink. He returned ten minutes later, even though the store was within eyesight.

            “There was a long line,” He stated with a shrug of his shoulders. Jasper just grabbed the bottle of Mountain Dew from Monty’s hand, purposely letting his hand linger for a few seconds longer than needed, noting the small blush that spread across Monty’s cheeks. He loved that Monty still blushed at little things like that, even though they had been in a relationship for six months. Monty sat down, throwing one arm around Jasper’s shoulder as he leaned up against him, his head resting against Jasper’s other shoulder. They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both of them taking sips of pop as they relaxed. Eventually both bottles were emptied, and that was their cue to start walking around again. Monty intertwined his fingers with Jasper’s as they headed towards the artist’s alley.

            As they stepped through the doors, they were hit with the sight of tons of beautiful art, in tons of different forms. Some people were selling cute headbands or necklaces, while some people were selling prints of their artwork (Monty was enticed by the booth that was selling prints of cute animals), while others were there promoting their own comics with a few pairs of earrings or bows on the side. It was almost overwhelming how great it was, and Monty honestly preferred it to the dealer’s room, mainly because it was a bit less crowded and while people were selling similar things, every artist there had their own personal style that separated them from each other. He was also glad to see that Jasper’s eyes seemed to light up more by the second, and was thankful that he seemed much better and happier today.

            “Monty, come look at this!” Jasper yelled. Monty fast walked over to the booth, and started looking at all the pins that the person was selling. The sign said that they were 3 for $5, so obviously Monty knew he was buying at least three pins to add to the ever-growing collection that he had (all his pins were currently attacked to his old bookbag that he still used, although now it was only used when he was going over to a friend’s house for a sleepover to pack up his clothes and laptop). The first one he knew he was buying was one in the colors of the bisexual pride flag, mainly because the pin he previously had in those colors had fallen off his backpack at some point and he had never found it again, much to his annoyance. He also ended up buying a pin that said “walking zombies area” on it, as well as a Doctor Who one that had a neat design. Monty thanked the person working there while giving them the five dollars, complimented them on their cute headband, and kept walking around to other booths. He ended up grabbing a few business cards from some other neat looking booths, and stuck them into his wallet, promising himself that he would actually go online after the convention to at least look at some of these people’s online shops.

            As more people crowded up the dealer’s room, they decided to walk over to the gaming room again. Like usual, games were spread out everywhere, and there were fairly short lines for everything besides Dance Dance Revolution. However, both of them decided it was worth the wait, especially when a person in front of them had the difficulty on expert and was hitting almost every beat accurately. Jasper could’ve sworn he saw somebody videotaping out of the corner of his eye, but couldn’t blame him with how great this person was. After a few minutes of waiting, they both got to play two songs together and then decided to let everybody else have a turn once they noticed the line still growing behind them.

            Oddly enough, the second they walked out of the games room, somebody came up to them and complimented both of them on their cosplays before telling Monty that she had been following him on tumblr for a few weeks now.

            “That’s so neat! What’s your name?”

            “I’m Harper! Or as you may possibly know me on tumblr, harperrkomskaikru, with two r’s on Harper,” She responded excitedly, “Is it okay if I get a selfie with you?”

            “Yeah, sure! Do you mind if Jasper gets in on the picture?”

            “Not at all!”

            “Awesome,” Monty said before snapping a selfie. After Harper got one on her phone, they both started talking about comics that they both loved.

            “Listen, I love the young avengers, but for some reason I just love the original run better, you know? Maybe it’s just because I really love Cassie Lang and Patriot, but there’s just something about the first run,” Harper started rambling on, mirroring Monty’s exact thoughts.

            “Oh yeah, same here! I mean the newest run isn’t necessarily bad, but it feels sort of like the team is just incomplete without those two, and I just really couldn’t get into the whole teen Loki thing, so that’s also probably why I prefer the original run,” He let out a small sigh before finishing with, “It’s just so underappreciated, honestly.”

            “I know what you mean! Anyways, my friend Monroe just texted me and said they want to get some food, so I better get back to them. It was nice meeting you two, though!”

            “You too! Hopefully we’ll run into each other again,” Monty said happily before waving her goodbye.

            As the day passed by, Jasper’s stomach started to growl, and they both realized they hadn’t eaten anything since breakfast.

            “You starving too?” Jasper asked as he checked his phone for the time.

            “I could go for some food,” Monty responded.

            “Alright good, because it’s nearly five, and the Welcome to Night Vale photoshoot starts at seven, so that gives us just enough time to get food, eat, and then head over to the bottom of the main stairs,” Jasper said tiredly, already knowing he was going to fall asleep easily tonight.

            “Sounds like a good plan to me! So, what do you want to eat? I know there’s a good Chinese food place, or I mean there’s also Subway, but that line is never shorter than half an hour, and honestly the chicken place here isn’t that great,” Monty rambled off, knowing from previous experience that the chicken place had chicken that didn’t even taste like chicken, and their french fries had zero salt (he was convinced).

            “Well, the Chinese place has the shortest line, and if you say it’s good I’m willing to believe it,” Jasper shrugged before they both got in line. After a few minutes of waiting and ordering their food, the next task was actually trying to find a place to sit. Monty was nearly certain that every table in the food court was either dirty or already taken. Luckily, he managed to spot Harper in the crowd, and who he assumed to be Monroe, and waved at them, hoping they could see him before he walked over.

            “Hey, Harper,” Monty asked casually, “All the other tables are way crowded, so is it chill if we sit with you?”

            “Sounds good with me,” Harper replied, “Monroe, is it alright with you?”

            “Yeah, sure,” Monroe responded, “Oh hey, is this that person you told me about earlier today? The one you follow on tumblr?”

            “Yep! Fear not, he also believes the first run of the young avengers was the better run of it,” She said back with a small laugh.

            “Good! That run was definitely superior,” they said back with faked seriousness, “Well, I guess I should uh, formally introduce myself. I’m Monroe, and uh, I’m eighteen, barely, and I’m really into comic books and this game you can download on your phone called Neko Atsume. So many cute cats.”

            “Nice to meet you! I’m Jasper, and I’m more into video games and movies than comics, but I do like some of the newer Hawkeye comics, so there’s that,” Jasper responded back, glad to be around people that were nice and didn’t make conversation awkward.

            “And I’m Monty! I’m sort of way too into comics, but I also like some anime, and plenty of movies, a few different video games, and pretty much any TV show recommended to me by more than just one person I’ll watch to be honest, which is probably a slight problem but it’s whatever,” Monty told them, glad he was around people that were actually really chill and kind (he had been around his fair share of obnoxious Deadpool cosplayers, and hoped to never have to see anymore Deadpool cosplayers harassing anybody ever again, although if he did, he would do what he did last time and report them to the convention staff). He felt at ease around Harper and Monroe both, even though he barely knew either of them, and vowed to definitely message them both on tumblr more in the future.

            Seven rolled around quicker than expected, and though there were only about twenty people that showed up to the photoshoot, it was still plenty of fun, with a lot of pictures taken by everybody. Somebody called for a picture of the Kevin’s and Cecil’s together, and Jasper happily got into the picture, him and a Kevin cosplayer standing back to back, Jasper’s hands on his headphones, and the Kevin cosplayer crossing their arms with a smirk on their face. Monty snapped a few pictures before they called up all the Carlos and Cecil cosplayers. This time around, Monty luckily wasn’t the only Carlos, and the two other ones paired up with the other Cecil cosplayers there (not surprisingly, there were the same number of Carlos cosplayers as there were Cecil cosplayers). Monty could hear a fangirl letting out a small “squee” of delight as he gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek, and if he blushed, well nobody needed to know. After the final group picture (two people had left but six had joined in during the photoshoot), Monty and Jasper decided to just chill out on the stairs and take a break. Time ticked by quickly, Monty resting his head on Jasper’s shoulder as he scrolled through the comic con tag, already searching for pictures of him, while Jasper played some game on his phone. Once in a while Monty would make a quick run to the little store next to them for another bottle of Mountain Dew or a small bag of chips, but for the most part they just sat on the stairs playing games on their phones, or walking around for a bit to go see if anything else was happening. Before they knew it, Monty announced it was already eleven, and that they should probably get back to their hotel sort of soon if they wanted to shower and still be up by eight tomorrow morning.

            “Do we have to go? It’s so nice here,” Jasper whined.

            “I know, but we’ll be back tomorrow for at least a few more hours since we don’t have to check out until noon,” Monty replied, already starting to feel sad that the convention was nearly over.

            “But that’s only like, three hours-ish.”

            “At least it’s better than no hours,” Monty offered.

            “I know, but I’m going to miss it here,” Jasper said with a small frown.

            “Same here, but we can always come back next year, yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Jasper replied as he linked his arm with Monty’s as they walked back to his car.

            After they got back to the hotel and showered (and dipped into their supply of snacks a little bit), they were both in bed, almost ready to go to sleep. Almost.

            “Hey Monty,” Jasper said.

            “Yeah, Jas’?”

            “I kind of want to kiss you,” Jasper told him, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

            “Then go for it you dork,” Monty replied, a grin spreading across his lips as Jasper leaned in to kiss him. Their kiss was slow at first, Jasper just barely kissing him, not quite sure how much Monty was feeling up to that night. Monty responded by pressing his lips against Jasper’s with more force while lightly messing with his hair. Jasper slowly wrapped one arm around Monty’s waist as he pulled him in closer while deepening the kiss. Monty started to gently tug on Jasper’s hair, and noticed the not so subtle hitch in Jasper’s breath when he did so. Jasper pulled Monty in closer, if that was even possible, as he started kissing with more passion, making the kisses quicker, and maybe a little bit sloppier, not that it mattered. Then, because of course, Monty decided to start biting Jasper’s bottom lip, lightly at first, but it was still enough to make Jasper let out a small moan, only encouraging Monty to bite a bit harder and to tug on his hair a little less gently. As the kiss kept getting more intense, Jasper couldn’t do anything about the small moans he kept letting out, but eventually Monty started to actually get tired and slowed the kiss down. Though by the time they were nearly asleep their once heated kiss had turned into a few quick pecks on the cheek and their arms lazily wrapped around each other, neither of them could be happier if they tried.

            “Night, Monty, love you,” Jasper mumbled as he pulled the blanket further up towards his face.

            “Night, Jas’, love you too,” Monty replied softly, a small smile on his face as he fell asleep, his boyfriend’s arms wrapped around him.


	4. Day 3 AKA The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I actually finished this wow uh... yeah. i would like to take a moment to thank the people that have commented on this and have left kudos because honestly that gave me more motivation to continue writing this so thank you so so so so sooooo much!! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope you've enjoyed reading this fic!

            The alarm rang at a way too early eight in the morning, but it was their last day at the convention, and they were going to make it last. Monty threw a box of pop-tarts into his bag and shook Jasper’s arm to wake him up. After he woke up, they made sure they had everything packed up so they could come back to the hotel and check out in a matter of minutes, and quickly put on their cosplays for the last day of the convention. They had saved the easiest for last; Monty dressed up as Tadashi from Big Hero 6, Jasper dressed up as Chase Stein from the Runaways comics, neither of them caring if they matched each other that day. They both knew they just needed something quick to throw on, and Monty just hoped people would figure out who they were supposed to be. He decided to hold off on the selfies until they were actually at the con, and they hopped into his car in a matter of minutes, both excited but disappointed that this was their last day of the convention. Monty reminded himself that he could always come back next year, but knew it would still be sad when they left.

            The main lobby had an aura of dulled enthusiasm and it felt like a wave of calm swept over them, the feeling of it being the last day of fun truly sinking in. The one thing that didn’t seem to ever sink in, however, was the fact that people needed to shower. Some person walked by absolutely reeking, clearly not wearing deodorant, and Jasper quietly groaned to himself, not even particularly annoyed, just disappointed. He tugged on Monty’s sleeve to signal that he wanted to sit down, and Monty nodded his head and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the lobby, Jasper sitting in the chair next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes before one of the con-goers walked by with a small speaker blaring dubstep, which was an all too common occasion that had been going on that weekend. It was fun at the start, but now it felt like a move of desperation to get people wound up and hyped again. It was a valiant effort, but it didn’t work. Monty was still as sad as Jasper was, and neither of them wanted to leave, but they knew the end of the fun would soon come.

            “You know, I bet there’s tons of sales today up in the Artist Alley, want to go check it out?” Monty suggested, trying to get some sense of fun out of this day.

            “Sounds good with me,” Jasper said as he slowly stood up from the chair, not wanting to move, his legs already tired.

            They walked into an Artist Alley only half as filled as the day before, but all the artists still seemed to be in good spirits, smiles across their faces as people came up to their booths. They all seemed absolutely ecstatic when people decided to actually buy something, their hard work finally starting to pay off. Monty went up to one of them, the one that had been selling prints of cute animals before, and complimented them on their necklace.

            “Oh, thank you so much! One of my friends gave it to me. Here, do you want to see it?” They said, taking off their necklace and putting it in Monty’s hand. He looked at it closer and thought it looked lovely. It was a necklace with a fake seashell attached to the end, covered in glitter and there were tiny fake pearls glued onto it. He smiled and politely handed it back to them, and decided to buy a sticker from them. Monty had been putting stickers on his laptop for the past few months, and figured a sticker of an adorable corgi would be a nice thing to put on a laptop, and the stickers were only a few dollars, which was another bonus. He thanked the person and kept walking around, Jasper’s fingers intertwined with his as they enjoyed the last few hours of fun.

            As two hours ticked by faster than he wanted them too, Monty already felt the post-con sadness starting to fill up the area he was in. He saw a small group playing a game of Cards Against Humanity, and was half-tempted to join in, but he knew both him and Jasper would probably feel awkward inviting themselves into a game. Still, it was nice to know some people were still finding fun ways to pass the time. He saw another slightly larger group off in a corner playing Twister, and he let out a small laugh at how they were all twisted up. He was already starting to feel nostalgic about this and the day wasn’t even completely over.

            “Hey, we should go join their game,” Jasper pointed towards the game of Twister, and Monty rolled his eyes, knowing this would definitely get odd, but in a good way. He agreed with a sigh and walked over, waiting until their current game was over before asking to join.

            “Hey, is it cool if we join the next game?” Monty asked.

            “Yeah, sure! We’ve been playing like all day,” They said with a huge grin on their face, “By the way, I’m Raven, and she’s Octavia,” They told him while pointing towards the girl currently telling everybody where they had to stand. Monty and Jasper walked over to her side, and were told to stand towards the bottom right corner of the mat. Finding room for ten people to play was a struggle, but she somehow managed to do it, and Raven spun the spinner and yelled out the first combination.

            “Right hand, red!” They yelled. The game was on, and both Monty and Jasper were way too determined to win. Monty was happy they were already near that corner, and stuck his hand down quickly on the dot, Jasper doing the same. Some people were already stretching over one another to make sure they could all somehow fit across multiple dots. Octavia had told them all that two people could be on the same dot, since there were so many of them.

            “Left foot, blue!” They shouted out. Immediately one person fell to the ground, bringing somebody else down with them, and they both laughed as they stepped away from the scene. Monty and Jasper made it through the next round with ease, both of them full of happy energy, the feeling of friendship flowing through the air as everybody tried their best to win.

            Eventually the game had wound itself down to three people left; Monty, Clarke aka some girl who had yelled out her name in the middle of a round to introduce herself, and one other mystery person left who nobody knew the name of. Jasper had fallen out of the game a round earlier and was watching Monty still play, cheering on his boyfriend in a loud and dramatic way, causing Monty to blush furiously as well as grin widely.

            “Alright, right foot yellow!” Raven said. All three of them went for the same spot, Monty putting his down first, Clarke following suit, and the mystery person had to stretch really far to put their foot down, obviously in some sort of discomfort. Monty could tell by their face, but couldn’t blame them; they had both hands across the mat, and their other foot in an awkward position that didn’t look like it should’ve been humanly possible. Still, they kept their balance long enough to survive another round.

            “Okay, uh, left hand blue!” Clarke gave up at that exact moment, knowing there was no possible way she was going to stretch her arms that far while keeping any sort of balance, and Monty breathed a quiet sigh of relief. It was down to him and the mystery person, and he felt like he had a really good shot at winning, the other person still partially off balance. His suspicions were confirmed as the person stood up and quit on the next turn, knowing they were going to hurt themselves if they tried to win. Everybody was giving each other high-fives and telling each other what a good game it was, and nobody was angry in the slightest about losing. The game had been too fun to end in any sort of bad attitudes.

            Monty decided that was the moment to snap a quick selfie with Jasper, posting it immediately to tumblr.

            **Montyyyygreen: Just played a game of Twister with some people and won??? it was tons of fun yo @ailaikjasper #selfie #my cosplay #comic con #comic con 2015**

While posting the picture, he also noted that the time on his phone screen was reading 11 and that meant they only had one hour left before hotel checkout time. It hit him at that moment that this was really the end of the convention, and he was upset about it. Still, they had so much fun that it was worth the inevitable disappointment that came with leaving.

            “Hey, Jas’, we probably need to get back to the hotel soon. We’ve got to be gone in an hour,” Monty said, knowing neither of them wanted to go.

            “Yeah, we probably do,” Jasper admitted with a small frown. Monty leaned his head up against Jasper’s shoulder for a few seconds, feeling the familiar comfort of their relationship, and they both slowly walked back to Monty’s car, Jasper’s arm wrapped around Monty’s waist.

            They loaded their bags into the trunk of Monty’s car, finishing at right around 11:45. It was nearly perfect timing, and they checked out of the hotel only a few minutes later, Jasper telling the receptionist to have a good day. They smiled and told Jasper the same, and Monty waved a goodbye to them, trying to still maintain some sense of joy. They walked back out to Monty’s car, and they got in it and started driving back. Monty rolled down the entire window, letting the warm summer air breeze over them, loving the way it felt. It was warm, but it wasn’t _too_ warm, and when the wind flowed through Jasper’s dark brown curls of hair and he started smiling like nothing was at all wrong, Monty grinned back at him as they pulled onto the highway. The journey home was full of music blaring through the speakers, listening to songs that made it feel like summertime would never end. The sun was shining, not a cloud in the bright blue sky, and Monty was filled with joy. The convention had ended, but the day was still young, filled with possibility and, most importantly, hope.


End file.
